The Next Generation
by mrs.johntracy
Summary: Sequel to Sirena. Sirena left the day Vergil tried to kill her. He was getting manipulated by Mundus. She knew she couldn't stay. This is the story about when their son goes on his first mission for Devil May Cry. Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or its characters. I do however own Sirena, her weapons, Deacon, his weapons, Selene, and Thorne. I am not getting paid for this in any way. If I was, I wouldn't be here.

Full summary: Sequel to "Sirena". Sirena was expecting their first child when Vergil became brainwashed. She had to leave him. She turned to someone that she would never have turned to before...Dante. She gave birth to Deacon and Dante taught him the ways of a Demon-hunter. Now what will happen when Deacon is just about to turn 18 and he is on his first mission on Mallet Island? Will he uncover some truths about his past? Early chapters take place between DMC3 and DMC1. Chapter 3 and so on take place during DMC 1. The genre is not romance because romantic things only take place in a few chapters. I may change it if the situation changes. Please R&R!

Author's note: Well it's good to be back. Hey, everyone. Mrs.johntracy here, with the long-awaited sequel to Sirena. Sorry about the delay everyone, I had a lot of stuff to deal with. People leaving nasty reviews on Sirena, annual walls, writer's block, laziness, Christmas shopping, etc. Anyways, I'm here now and that's all that matters. Oh, if I make grammar mistakes, I am so sorry. I have typo issues and spell-check never picks them up. I want to smack it. Ok, moving on. Thank you all for waiting so patiently. And now, the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Next Generation

It has been two years since Sirena and Vergil made their descent down into Hell. During that period of time, their love for each other grew stronger. They were married. The bond between them was unbreakable. Nothing could stop them except for maybe Mundus. Mundus was the Prince of Darkness. When Sirena and Vergil first came into Hell, they both tried to defeat him. Vergil needed to kill him to make his quest for power complete. He thought it would be easy because his father defeated him once before. He was seriously mistaken. Within two minutes of the fight Vergil was defeated. He could've done better, but he was still very weak from his last battle with Dante. Knowing that Vergil wanted this, she tried to fight Mundus too. Her father too defeated Mundus at one time, but Mundus was a better fighter than Sirena thought he was. Mundus stabbed her in the stomach before she could defeat him.

They had been defeated by the Dark Lord, but because Vergil was still itching for power, Mundus made a bargain with him. It was that in order to become more powerful, both Vergil and Sirena had to become his slaves. Sirena thought that all of this wasn't worth the power, but she looked into Vergil's eyes. She could tell that he really wanted this, so she accepted not wanting to disappoint the one she loved.

It was a cool, summer night in June. The wind was softly blowing a cool breeze. The sky was midnight blue and there was a full moon. Sirena and Vergil were standing peacefully outside, looking at the night's sky. Sirena was just staring at the stars thinking to herself. Vergil turned to look at her. There was something different about her that night. A certain glow about her. She felt his eyes watching her, so she turned to face her husband.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. Vergil nodded and turned away. Sirena was trembling. There was something he needed to know. "Tell him now," her inner voice said. Sirena took a deep breath, and said, "Vergil, there's something I need to tell you."

Vergil turned to her, "What is it?"

Sirena started to tremble even more now, "I…we…" She felt sick; she had to tell him that night. It was the perfect moment. She took another deep breath and cleared her thoughts, "Vergil, I'm pregnant."

Vergil just stared at her. He had no expression on his face. A tear came out of Sirena's eye and she looked down at the floor. Vergil walked towards her. When he got close enough, he put his index finger under her chin, and lifted her head up. He looked deep into her eyes, and a small smile came across his face. Sirena then smiled, and pulled Vergil into a tight embrace.

* * *

"What should we name the baby if it's a girl? Helena? Selene; like my mother? Eva; after _his_ mother? Luna? Oh wait, I hate that name…" Sirena was thinking of what to name the baby as she was brushing her dark red hair. Five months pregnant and she hadn't even picked out a name yet. She looked into her vanity mirror and saw Vergil standing right behind her in the reflection. 

"You know, we have to pick out a name sooner or later," she said. Vergil didn't say anything, he just walked towards her. She just sat there on her vanity stool, with her black nightgown on. She turned to look at him.

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked. Vergil stood next to her and went down on his knees so their heads would be level. He looked into her eyes, and nodded.

"Well, what are they?" Sirena asked. He said nothing. He put his arms around her waist, and his head leaned on her stomach. He could hear a little heartbeat.

"Deacon if it's a boy. Charity if it's a girl" He said quietly.

Sirena smiled and started to stroke his hair. "Deacon or Charity it is."

* * *

The next day, Sirena and Vergil were having a fight. 

"You have to leave again? How long is it going to be this time?" Sirena asked.

"Mundus said three months," Vergil answered.

"THREE MONTHS! You might become a father in three months. Doesn't Mundus know that?" Sirena asked.

"Of course he does. That why I have to leave for three months. I have to do work for both of us now since you're…in that condition," Vergil said.

"Well, can't you just tell Mundus that you need to be here with me?" She asked.

"Sirena, it was hard enough to convince him to let us get married. It's going to be even harder to convince him to let me stay with my expectant wife. Besides, if I stayed that would only keep us from our power--" Vergil started.

"--Oh power, power, power. Is that all that matters to you? Is power really more important than your own family?" Sirena interrupted. With that, Vergil's eyes turned red, and they were glowing. He lifted his hand and quickly smacked her across the face. He did it with such a force, that he made Sirena's head face sideways. She didn't turn back to face him. She let her head stay where it was. She was too shocked to move. Vergil's eyes turned back to their normal icy blue color. He stumbled backwards as that was happening. He saw a tear fall from Sirena's eye, and a big red mark on her cheek.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" he said.

She turned to face him again. She frowned, "You know perfectly well "what?""

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." He said.

"You just smacked me across the face." She said now slightly confused.

"Oh did I? I'm sorry." He said, and he walked away. Sirena didn't understand what was going on, but she was sure it was only a one-time thing. Well, she was surely mistaken.

* * *

Right after that day, things only got worse. Vergil was easily angered by the littlest things. He would start getting angry if his coat was in the wrong place, or if anything was not in its proper spot; things like that. He also started to forget a lot of things. If he was told to do something, he would walk into the room where it needed to be done and forget what he had to do. One time, he even forgot his own name. When that happened, Sirena knew something was seriously wrong. Right after his memory started to go; his sanity was not too far behind. He abused Sirena more and more within each passing day. Sirena was eight months pregnant when he actually pulled out his sword on her. Luckily, she had her sword, _Constantine_ with her and pushed Vergil's sword away from her. All she got was a mere scratch across her arm. When that happened she knew she couldn't stay; not only for her own life, but for the life of her un-born child. So she packed her things and fled. 

Sirena was standing in front of a door to a shop. The escape from Hell was simple that day because Vergil was supposed to be leaving for another mission. Luckily, Sirena left before Vergil even got ready to go.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother him right now. What if he can't help me? What should I tell him?" Sirena hesitated before knocking on the door of the shop. When she did, a man opened the door. He greatly resembled her husband.

"Dante." She said.

"Sirena, what are you doing here? Where's my brother? Are you still with him?" Dante then saw her pregnant stomach. "Wow, I didn't think it was possible for Vergil. He made it with a babe before me. Talk about a kick in the pants."

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. I'll explain everything to you. May I come in?" She asked.

Dante nodded and let her in. She explained everything to him. Right after she told him the situation, he offered a place to stay and a job. She gladly accepted.

* * *

Hey guys, once again I'm sorry for the delay. I couldn't believe that it took me so long to finish this chapter. I wanted to post this when I had at least two chapters uploaded, but I couldn't wait any longer. So fear not my lovely readers, chapter 2 is well on its way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or anything of it's characters. However, Sirena, Deacon, their weapons, Selene, and Thorne are mine. I am not getting paid for this. Man, it would be cool if I was though.

A/N: Ok peeps. A fresh chapter just for you. Remember, I am still new to writing things so it won't be perfect. Still trying though. Ok, enjoy!

* * *

Dante had hired Sirena as his secretary for his job, _Devil May Cry_. Her job was to take calls and write down who was calling, what kind of demon needed extermination, and where it was. Dante could've done this himself, what he _really_ needed was a partner to help him fight off demons. Unfortunately, Sirena's doctor said that she could not do any strenuous activity because she was already too far into her pregnancy. The doctor didn't even want her to work the phones full time. She worked from eight o'clock in the morning to twelve o'clock noon, and at twelve, she was to go to her room and rest.

One day, she was at her desk taking calls as she did any other day. She was just sitting there, playing with the engagement ring Vergil had given her. The band of the ring was sapphire blue, and the stone in the middle was a golden color. Vergil picked it out special because it reminded him of her eyes; blue with an inner ring of golden fire. It was also very special to both of them because it represented how strong their love was.

Sirena's eyes started to tear when she thought of Vergil. Then a sharp pain went down her spine. Sirena didn't know what it was or what it meant. She ignored it and went back to her papers. Then another sharp pain came from her stomach. Then another from her hips to her stomach. At that point she knew exactly what was happening. She yelled for Dante and he brought her upstairs to her room. Then he called a midwife and she came as fast as she could.

Sirena was in pain everywhere. It was like thousands of knives were all stabbing her at the same time. And what's worse was she missed Vergil. She wanted him to be there for the birth of their child.

"Push!" the midwife said. It took all the strength in Sirena's body to push. When things got messy Dante left the room. Sirena didn't mind; she understood that he felt awkward about watching a woman give birth. "Push!" the midwife ordered again. Sirena pushed down with all of her might and she didn't stop until she heard a baby's cry. When she knew that the baby was fully out she relaxed and started to lie down on the bed. She closed her eyes and rested until a voice said, "Sirena, open your eyes. Take a look at your son." Sirena opened her eyes to the midwife holding a small bundle in her arms. Sirena held out her arms for the child. The midwife carefully placed him in her arms. The baby was asleep and had stopped crying already. Sirena held him close to her, and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. The baby's eyes started to open. Sirena took a good look at his face; he looked just like his father. He had the same icy blue eyes, same nose, cheekbones, bone structure, and same profile as Vergil. The baby started to look around the room and started to hysterically cry when he was finished. It was as if he was looking for Vergil and he wasn't there. Sirena gently rocked him and cuddled him, and he soon settled down.

Soon afterward, Dante walked into the room. Sirena handed him the baby and he said, "Yup, this is definitely my nephew. You can tell just by looking at him. Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Sirena weakly laughed. She was too tired to put a lot of effort into it. Dante then handed the baby back to her. "So, what do you want to name him?" he asked. She looked into the child's eyes and said, "Deacon."

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!" 

"What's the matter, Deacon?" Sirena asked.

"Mommy, have you seen my shoe?" He asked.

"No, sweetie I haven't. Why don't you go ask your uncle?" Sirena suggested. Just as Deacon was about to go and ask Dante about his dilemma, Dante came down the stairs with one foot in a perfectly fitting shoe and the other in a shoe that his whole heel hung out of.

"Oh no, my foot must have grown overnight. Help me, help me!" Dante said jokingly.

"That's my shoe, silly!" Deacon said. Dante took off the shoe.

"Ah, so it is!" He said while giving the shoe back to Deacon.

"Good morning, Dante." said Sirena.

"Hey Serene." said Dante. Sirena was no longer the secretary of _Devil May Cry_. Within months after giving birth to Deacon she was promoted to Dante's partner. Whenever he would go for a mission she would come too. Together, they fought off the demons and completed the job. Deacon unfortunately stayed with a babysitter. Dante had said that Deacon could join them when he was older and had more training. Deacon really wanted to know how to fight, so Dante decided to train him.

* * *

"Uncle Dante, are we having fighting lessons today?" Deacon asked. 

"You bet, kid. In fact, I might even teach you to use a gun today." Dante said. When Sirena heard that she gave Dante a disapproving look. She didn't think that a seven year old should be using a gun. She didn't even think that Deacon should be using a sword. Though Dante said he could use it for self-protection, she knew he would use it foolishly. Deacon was a sweet kid, but he could be the nastiest thing alive if you messed with him--kinda like his mother.

"Don't worry Serene, I won't let him take the gun around." Dante said. Sirena nodded and Deacon jumped for joy. She gazed upon her son; she loved that he looked like his father. Deacon could've been Vergil's clone except for the hair. Instead platinum blonde like the two generations before him, he had red-orange hair. It was sort of a hybrid between Sirena's dark red and Vergil's white blonde.

"Ok, D, you hold a gun like this. Ok, good. Now, you aim at your enemy, which would be that pizza box over there. Great. Now, you shoot like this," Dante said. Dante was holding his gun _Ivory_ in his hand while Deacon held _Ebony_. Dante held out his gun, aimed at the target, and shot at it. Sirena looked at the pizza box hanging on the wall. There was a face painted on it; she slightly giggled when she realized who it was.

"Deacon, your turn. Take a shot at that mean old Arkham!" Dante said. Deacon held out the gun, aimed it at the Arkham drawing, and shot the gun. He got it right in the middle of the target; a perfect shot.

"Good job, Deacon. You know, if you're a good boy maybe you'll get your own gun for Christmas." Sirena said.

"Mommy, I don't think I like guns very much. They're not as fun as swords. And besides, none of the warriors I read about had guns. I wanna be a _real_ warrior!" Deacon said. Sirena shook her head, "Besides his hair color, did he inherit _anything_ from me?"

* * *

It was around 11:00 at night when Sirena woke up from a dream. She dreamt that she was 19 again and she was back at the Temen-Ni-Gru with Vergil by her side. She was so happy to seem him in his normal state again. When she reached out to touch him, he turned into a monster. When she screamed, he took out his sword and was inches away from injuring her when she woke up. She sat up on the bed and tears started to flow out her eyes. She needed Vergil more than anything. 

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Deacon asked. She looked up and saw the child standing in the doorway of her room.

"Sweetie, its way past your bedtime. Why aren't you in bed?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Why were you crying?" He asked as he sat on her bed. She reached out her hand and started stroking his hair.

"I was crying because I had a very bad dream," she replied.

"Oh," he said as his head fell on her lap. They didn't say anything for a while until Deacon finally spoke up. "Mommy, do I have a daddy?"

Sirena was taken aback; she knew he was going to ask this eventually, she just wasn't prepared, "Why do you ask?"

"Because a lot of my friends have daddies, so do _I_ have one?" he asked.

Sirena bit her lip to hold back tears and nodded softly, "Yes, baby. You have a daddy."

"Well, where is he?" Deacon asked.

Sirena had to think fast. She couldn't tell Deacon that Vergil was corrupted and that she had to leave for their safety. Deacon wouldn't have understood he was only seven. Besides, even if he did she would have to explain why Vergil wanted power and all about Sparda's past. The day he was born, she vowed never to tell about his heritage to Sparda out of fear that he would become power-hungry like his father. She had to lie, "He passed away a few months before you were born."

Deacon then looked up at her, "He died? How did he die?"

"He was in a battle with an evil man called Mundus. Before your father could win, Mundus killed him. I was eight months pregnant with you at the time. That's when I came here, and I had you," She said and bent over and kissed his forehead.

"What was he like?" Deacon asked.

"He was very handsome and very strong. He was a great fighter and a very smart man. He always thought things through, though he was stern at times, but he had a serious personality," she said.

"Did he love me?" Deacon asked.

Sirena was really trying to fight back tears at this point "Yes, very much."

"What did he look like?" Deacon asked.

Sirena took a deep breath and answered, "Well, he looked just like Uncle Dante, only with a different hairstyle and coat."

"Were they twins?" He asked.

"Yes, identical twins. That's why they look like each other." Sirena answered.

"Did he have a bedtime too?" Deacon asked.

"Oh questions, questions, questions! Aren't you tired yet? Come on, sweetie—it's way past your bedtime. Time to go back to bed." Sirena said as she got up.

"Ok," Deacon said as he reluctantly got up from her bed. "Mommy, can you tuck me in?"

Sirena nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Over the next few years, Deacon became a better fighter. Though he refused to use guns, Dante persuaded him into at least _carrying_ one around in case his sword was unavailable. For his thirteenth birthday, he got a sword and gun of his own. He name his sword _Infinity_ and his gun _Vertigo_. _Vertigo_ was a gun much similar to Dante's _Ebony and Ivory_, only this one was sapphire blue. 

When Deacon turned fifteen, he would come with Dante as his other partner. Because Deacon had school, Sirena only let him do it on weekends and on holidays. Deacon was a very intelligent kid.

He graduated high school when he was sixteen and he was just about to turn seventeen. He didn't go to college because he knew exactly what he wanted to do; become a demon hunter like his Uncle and Mother. His first mission was one that he will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but Devil May Cry and its characters will never be mine. Sirena, Deacon, Thorne, Selene, and their weapons are all I have. If I was getting paid for this, I'd have money too.

Author's note: Hey readers! I know--I know, I haven't updated since December. I apologize. I was too lazy. Well, first off HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone! I know that it's kinda late to be saying that but whatever. Ok, so this chapter is now DMC 1 _rewritten_. That means it might have some of the same dialogue, but the situations may be different than the ones you are familiar with. And now without further delay…THE NEXT GENERATION CHAPTER 3!

* * *

It was cold, dark night. The moon was full and bright. Dante was sitting in his office at around two in the morning. Sirena was doing work elsewhere and Deacon was out with his friends. The phone rang and Dante picked it up, "Devil May Cry…sorry we closed at nine." 

As he hung up the phone he said, "Again no password, I can't seem to get any more business."

Just then a red motorbike crashed through the shop. A woman with long blonde hair and sunglasses was driving it. She stopped it just before Dante's desk.

Dante lifted his left hand and said, "Whoa! Slow down babe!" As the woman stepped off the bike he said, "Well, well, what do we have here? Nature Calls? It's in the back." The woman didn't respond, all she did was look around the room.

When she was finished she said, "So you must be the handyman who'll take any dirty job. Am I correct?"

Dante got up from his chair and said, "Almost..." He then took his sword down from its holder and swung it slightly. Then he added, "I only take special jobs…if you know what I mean."

"You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil twenty years ago, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Mr. Dante." The woman said.

"Well the way I figure it, in this business a lot of your enemies come along, and if I kill each one that comes, eventually I should hit the jackpot sooner or later." He said as he walked towards the woman.

As Dante pointed the tip of his sword at the woman she said, "In that case, you should be used to this sort of thing."

Dante was puzzled as to what she meant by that, until she raised her right hand (which was glowing with electricity) and grabbed Dante's sword shocking him. He then dropped the sword because of the pain and she high-kicked him. This kick made Dante light-headed causing him to be too slow for the woman's next attack. She kicked Dante in the chin, sending him flying backwards and knocking him into the pool table. She then caught his sword and threw it at him, impaling him in the chest.

As she continued to feed energy into the sword, she laughed and said, "Are you really the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda? Didn't your daddy teach you how to use a sword?" Before Dante could do anything, she threw her motorbike at him.

Dante then took out _Ebony and Ivory_ and said, "A sword? Ha ha, time to go to work guys!" Flames rose from his body and the bike stopped in midair. As he fired the guns at the bike, it flew back towards the woman. To avoid getting hit, she jumped out of its way.

As she did this she said, "No." She landed on the floor with her face down. She lifted her head to find Dante standing up with the sword still in his chest.

He walked toward her and said, "Even as a child I had powers, there is demonic blood in me." A line of fire began to form in front of the door.

The mysterious woman backed up a little, "What strength…"

Dante then pulled the sword out of his chest, "You were the first one to know about my avengeance, looks like I'm getting closer." He then pointed a gun at the woman.

As she picked herself up she said, "It seems that way, but I am not your enemy. My name is Trish." She turned around with her back facing Dante. "I came here to seek your help. To put an end to the Underworld." She added.

Dante was puzzled. "What?" he asked. The woman then took off her sunglasses and faced him. He gasped when he saw her face…she looked exactly like his mother.

* * *

"Twenty years ago, Mundus the emperor of the underworld resurrected." Trish said. 

"Mundus…?" Dante asked.

"Yes, his powers were sealed by Sparda and Thorne. He's attempting to take control of the human world again. He has been preparing to open the gate on…Mallet Island." Trish said.

* * *

Dante had text messaged both Sirena's and Deacon's phone on his way to the island. In Sirena's message, he said to meet him at Mallet Island, where to find it, and he explained their mission. On Deacon's he said, "_Hey, D. How'd you like to go on your first mission?_" 

Soon afterwards both Dante and Trish arrived at the island. They walked towards two half-doors to find that Sirena was already there.

"I got your message. This sounds pretty heavy." She said as she walked towards them.

Trish turned to Sirena and looked into her eyes. She recognized their unique color, for only one other demon had those eyes. "You're the daughter of Lord Thorne, Sparda's assistant. The one who married a siren and sacrificed himself to Sparda, you're Lady Sirena. Am I correct?"

Sirena slightly laughed, "Wow, I never knew I had a title, but yes, you are correct."

Dante then turned to Sirena, "Where's Deacon?"

"Deacon? Why would Deacon be here?" Sirena asked.

Before Dante could answer someone walked up from behind him. "Sorry I'm late, Uncle D. I had a few things to take care of with my friend."

Sirena gave Dante a puzzled look, "Why is my son here?"

"Well, considering the fact that he is a fully-trained devil hunter and that his birthday's tomorrow I thought 'what better present to give my nephew who's like a son to me on the day before his 18th birthday, than to let him go on his first mission?' " Dante answered.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you also think to ask his mother before inviting him?" Sirena asked.

"A. Because I didn't have time. B. Because the kid is one day from becoming a man. C. You can't baby him forever. D. Because he needs _some_ kind of action in his life. And E. Because I knew he wanted to start going on missions." Dante answered. Sirena sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Well, if you guys are done fighting, I suggest we open the doors." Deacon said. Dante nodded, took out his sword, and opened the gate. They all walked in and looked upwards.

"The castle is above this cliff, come on, let's go!" Trish said. She then jumped over the very high cliff.

Deacon just stared in amazement, "How the hell did she do that?"

Dante shrugged and then said, "Look guys, I'll meet you inside." Sirena nodded as he went through another door.

Sirena then turned to her son; there was something unusual about his appearance that day. She just didn't know what it was. She looked at him very carefully and her eyes landed on his left ear; it was covered by the collar of his coat. However, she also noticed that his right ear was out in the open.

"I'm gonna try to jump over that cliff like that blonde chick just did. Later." Deacon said.

Just as he was about to jump, Sirena asked, "Deacon, what happened to your ear?"

"Uh oh, busted." He thought. Even though he knew what Sirena was talking about, he tried to play it cool anyway. "Ear, what ear?" he asked casually.

Sirena then walked toward him and pointed to his ear, "THAT ear."

Deacon started to get a little nervous but kept his voice steady, "Well, what do you see wrong with it?"

"You're hiding something from me aren't you?" she asked.

"No mom, I'm not hiding anything from you. Honest." Deacon answered.

"Sweetheart, I've known you for almost 18 years now. Trust me; I know when you're lying." Sirena said.

"You must be mistaken, mother. I am really telling you the truth." Deacon said.

Sirena sighed, "You are the one of the worst liars I know." Before Deacon could stop her, she pulled down the collar to reveal a golden hoop earring hanging from his ear-lobe.

"Err…I can explain." Deacon said nervously.

Sirena shook her head, "Not hiding anything from me, huh?"

"It was a birthday present. My friend Bobby does piercings and he knew I wanted my ear pierced, so he did it for free. I'm sorry." Deacon said.

"Uh huh, well consider yourself lucky that it's almost your birthday. Go behind my back again and this will become the last mission you ever go on. Got it?" Sirena said.

"Sure, ma. Can I jump over the cliff now?" he asked.

"Good luck, that cliff is taller than both you and I combined." Sirena said.

Deacon then bent his knees, and jumped with all his might. To Sirena's surprise, he made it over the cliff. "How did he do that?" She thought to herself. "Well, if he can do it I could it too." She then bent her knees, and attempted to jump over the cliff. She got as far as the middle of the cliff and started to fall. She landed right on her behind and said, "Hmph, perhaps I was wrong." She picked herself up and went through the door Dante went through.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: …You know, I'm sick of doing disclaimers. You all know I don't own DMC and do own Sirena, Deacon, and others, right? I mean, you have to know that by now.

Author's note: Wow, it's really dead around here. No one has been reviewing lately. Geez, I guess it's true when they say "Sequels never get as much attention as the original". Oh well, at least I'm enjoying myself by writing this...even if it doesn't get any recognition.Oh yea,I realizethatthis chapter is not as long as the others. I am so sorry. I'll make it up to you next chapter.Um…what else is there to say? Here's the 4th chapter all typed up and ready to go. Please, please, PLEASE review. Enjoy.

* * *

Sirena walked up to Dante who had just defeated an oversized spider made of rock and lava.

"'Bout time you showed up." Dante said.

"I'm sorry. I had to take care of something with Deacon." Sirena said.

"Uh oh--what happened?" Dante asked.

"Well, let's just say that he did something he shouldn't have." Sirena answered.

"So he finally made it with a girl? Man, I am so proud of that kid!" Dante said.

Sirena shot Dante an evil look. "No, it's not that. He had his ear pierced."

Dante looked a little disappointed. "Oh, well that's no big deal."

"It is to me. Not only did he do this behind my back, but he lied about it when I was questioning him." Sirena said.

"Well, like I said before, you can't baby him forever. Let him do some things by himself. Speaking of which, where is he?" Dante said.

"He went up the hill." Sirena said.

"I wonder how he pulled that off." Dante said.

"I don't know." Sirena said. She then saw a new sword on Dante's back. "Nice sword." She said.

"Thanks." He said. Then they both walked through a blue door. The door led to a bedroom and inside the bedroom was a statue. Dante then took out his new sword and drove it into the statue. The sword started to flash electricity while his back was turned. In the background of the room was a mirror.

"That's weird." She said.

"What's weird?" asked Dante.

"Check out that mirror behind you." She answered. Dante turned around to see that only his reflection showed up on the mirror. Sirena's was nowhere to be found.

Just as things seemed weird enough, Dante's reflection stepped out of the mirror and faced him. Not so long after, a blue cloud of smoke formed around the image transforming it into a horned-creature.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Sirena said.

"This stinking hole was the last place that I thought I'd find anyone with some guts." Dante said. The creature didn't say anything. All it did was take out a huge sword and snap its fingers. Then, the windows opened and it gestured for both Dante and Sirena to come outside.

As they landed on the ground, they could see the horned one on a tower above them.

Before the creature jumped down, Dante told Sirena, "I know I don't normally do this, but I'm making you my backup. This guy seems to only want me, and I am not one to disappoint my fans."

Sirena nodded, "Its ok. I understand." Dante then left to go fight the 8 foot tall demon.

After a few minutes of fighting, Dante knocked his enemy's sword from its hand. As he is drawing his sword for victory, the mysterious armored demon kicked his sword out his hand. The demon tried to kick Dante again but it was blocked. Then it tried to swing from the left then the right but failed both times. Then, it spun around and gave Dante a really hard kick knocking him over and sending him to the ground.

When he hit the ground floor, Sirena rushed over to him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Before Dante could answer the demon in black grabbed Dante by the neck and held him against the wall.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha…" laughed the demon.

Sirena yelled, "PUT HIM DOWN!" The demon dropped his grip from Dante's neck and looked into her direction. It couldn't see her very well because the shade shadowed her. It then walked toward her to get a closer look. It stopped in the middle of its tracks and gestured for her to come forward.

She took a few steps forward and within each step, her appearance became more noticeable and clear. When she was fully in the light, she looked the demon in the eye.

When the horned demon fully saw her, its heart started to pound. It didn't know why though. It didn't even know that it had a heart. Nevertheless, it took out its sword and pointed it at her.

"Women fight with their brains, not their brawn." She said. The demon grunted and swung its sword at her arm cutting her. It then took a step forward and tried to swing again. Only this time it was unsuccessful because Sirena took out _Constantine_ and blocked its move. "Looks like I'm going to have to sink down to your level." The demon (who looked like a knight to Sirena) swung at her again and this time she swung back. The fight had begun.

Back and forth they went, swords constantly crashing into each other. Something about the way Sirena's hair swung around as she fought intrigued the knight. It was as if he was being reminded of something long forgotten. The knight then backed her up against a wall. It pushed the crossed swords at her. Sirena was growing tired; she couldn't hold on much longer.

Dante got up suddenly and pushed the knight away from Sirena. The knight fell on its back and looked up at Dante. It could see his amulet. As soon as that happened, lighting started to form around the knight. It held its head in what appeared to be agonizing pain and somewhat jumped into the sky.

"You okay Serene?" Dante asked.

Sirena stepped away from the wall and said, "Yeah, I'm alright. I think I should go look for Deacon now."

Dante nodded. "Ok, see you later." Sirena walked off but she was not in search of her son--she was in search for the knight.

* * *

The knight landed inside a dark temple. His head was throbbing with pain. Then, some random unfamiliar images came to his head. It was as if his brain was trying to put together some old memories. The first image he saw was of a lock of red hair glowing in sunlight. The next image was of a pair of full, red lips. The next thing he saw was a woman's face hidden behind a white veil. And finally he heard a woman's voice. It was faint and unrecognizable, but it was legible. In a faint whisper the woman was saying, "I love you."

Just then, three glowing red eyes came out from the darkness. "What troubles you, my young apprentice?" a voice asked.

"Nothing master, I'm just thinking." The knight said.

"Put aside whatever's bothering you for now, Nelo. We must prepare for your next mission." The voice said.

Nelo bowed his head and said, "Yes Mundus."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now.

Author's note: Yeah, I know my updates haven't been consistent. I had a bad case of writer's block. I mean, I _had_ ideas…but not for _this_ chapter. I have to learn to focus on the now. Even when I was working on Sirena I was thinking about the sequel. Anyways, the point is that I'm here now with a new chapter. I hope you all forgive me for my lack of updates and my unwillingness to get off my dead ass and do some writing. I also want to let you guys know that I might not be updating for awhile after this. Remember, I said _might_ not. You never know with me.

Uh, also a slight warning about this chapter, this is going to be full of typos and grammar mistakes because I didn't have it edited. Its regents week at school and life's been hell for both me and my editor. My editor also has been going through a rough time lately (for reasons I will not explain), so I decided to give him a little vacation. However, if this chapter is unbearably awful, then tell me and I will have it edited and reposted eventually.

Deacon: Hey, am I in this chapter?

Mrs.johntracy: Of course you are, my love.

Deacon: Ok, I got a question. Why is it that most of the people in this story call me "sweetheart", "baby", "darling", "my love", etc? Don't you guys realize that I have a real name?

Mrs.johntracy: Well, we love you so damn much.

Deacon: Ok, whatever. But, I'm not _your_ love because you don't own me.

Mrs.johntracy: …no comment. On with the story.

* * *

Deacon was walking through the castle halls when a creature came down from the ceiling. The creature was similar to a dog, but it could stand on two feet and it had razor-sharp teeth.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE SCUM THAT KILLED MY FATHER BEWOULF 20 YEARS AGO! THAT SON OF THAT REPULSIVE SPARDA!" the creature cried.

"Huh? Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" Deacon asked.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! I MAY BE HARD OF SIGHT, BUT LIKE MY FATHER I CAN SMELL THAT STENCH ANYWHERE!" the creature yelled.

"I still don't know what you're talking about! I mean for one, I wasn't around 20 years ago, so that rules me out automatically. I don't know who Sparda is, let alone his son. And I'm sorry to hear that you have a bad smell stuck in your nose. You really shouldn't stick your head that far up your ass." Deacon retorted.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!" the creature cried as he then charged at Deacon. Before the creature could hit him Deacon jumped up and landed on the creature's back. As Deacon was taking out _Infinity_, the creature sniffed the air and said, "Wait. You are not any of the ones father had faced once before. There is something different about your odor compared to theirs. You also smell like that retched Thorne and his disgusting daughter. His daughter helped Sparda's son unlock Hell…" Deacon didn't want to kill this creature until he was finished talking. He wanted to hear more of what he was saying, so he let him continue. "NO, IT CAN'T BE! SPARDA'S SON AND THORNE'S DAUGHTER HAD A CHILD! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOUR PARENTS DID TO MY FATHER!"

"I had enough of this!" Deacon said. He swung his sword and killed the son of Bewoulf. As he got off the creature's dead body Deacon thought, "Sparda? Thorne? Bewoulf? What was that thing talking about? It makes me tend to wonder if Mom has been hiding something from me. I doubt it though; she wouldn't do that to me. I also wonder what Sparda and Thorne's parents were smoking when they named their kids. I guess not everybody can be as lucky as me. Ha ha ha."

Deacon then took one final look at the dead body lying before and moved on. "I gotta find Uncle Dante! Maybe he'll know what that thing was talking about." He kept walking until he heard Dante's voice saying, "Sweet dreams!" Deacon followed the voice and found Dante in the middle of a glass room.

Deacon had a blank expression on his face and asked, "Who is Sparda?"

Dante didn't know what to say. He had never discussed the possibility of Deacon asking this question with Sirena. He had to play it cool, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, mainly because this weird, ugly, dog-thingy kept telling me that I smell like Sparda, and he kept on bitching that my dad killed his dad…" Deacon started.

"What did he say his dad's name was?" Dante asked.

"I think he said it was Bewoulf or something like that." Deacon answered.

"Uh oh!" Dante thought.

"He also mentioned some dude named Thorne, and how I smelled like him and his daughter, whoever the hell they are." Deacon added.

"Uh Deacon, I think we need to find your mother." Dante said.

"Why?" he asked.

"She can explain about what that thing told you." Dante answered.

Deacon's heart started to pump a little faster, "So, she _was_ hiding something from me?" he thought. They then both left the room in search of Sirena.

Right after they left, a figure was looking through the hole in the roof. "He defeated the Phantom…incredible power." Trish said.

* * *

Sirena was still searching among the castle grounds for Nelo. Something was strangely familiar about him. She then started walking around a garden hoping to find him there. Instead, she found nothing. Disappointed, she turned to head back inside to find everyone. As she turned, she heard a crash. She turned back to look where the crash came from. Inside the gazebo was Nelo the knight.

"I knew I'd find you here." She said. Nelo only grunted and took out his sword. "Is that all I am to you, your fighting opponent?" she asked. Nelo only pointed his sword at her. "I don't want to fight you. I have nothing against you…yet." Nelo then drew back his sword and thrusted it towards her. Sirena then took out _Constantine_ and blocked his move. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I have my orders from my master." Nelo said in a low husky voice. "He said that I must kill anyone who gets in my way."

Sirena then walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes, "And who would your master be."

Before Nelo could respond, he felt a sharp pain coming from his head. Something about her eyes hurt his head. A purple mist formed around him as he kneeled over in pain. Sirena knew that she had to leave, pronto. She then ran away from the gazebo.

As the mist cleared, Nelo's head started to throb. "Those eyes, those eyes, where have I seen those eyes before?" he thought to himself. Just then, more images flew to his head. He saw eyes the same as Sirena's. Behind those eyes were love, temptation, and lust. He then saw more red hair blowing in wind. For a minute, his mind went blank and all he heard was a woman singing. It took a moment for him to understand the lyrics of the song, but he soon got it.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…"_

The woman's voice was beautiful and yet alluring. Though, he wondered why he was hearing a lullaby.

"_And if that mockingbird won't sing…"_

Right after he heard that line, an image of a baby crib became visible. He then heard a woman giggling. "Why is this happening to me?" Nelo thought.

"…_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass…"_

* * *

Sirena kept on running until she crashed into somebody, "Ow, Sirena what the hell is your problem?" It was Dante.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just—Deacon! I was just looking for you." Sirena said.

"Yeah right, Mom. If that was true, then you would've found me minutes ago." Deacon said.

"But…I…" Sirena started.

"Um Serene, all three have us have to have a quick talk before we head on." Dante said.

"What do you mean?" Sirena asked.

"Ugh, I had enough of this. Mom, who the hell are Sparda and Thorne? Now don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. Tell me who they are!" Deacon said.

Dante looked at Sirena with a helpless face. Sirena sighed and said, "I think it's time we tell him. Sweetheart, Sparda and Thorne are your grandfathers. They were legendary demons." Sirena said.

"Go on…" Deacon said. Sirena then took a deep breath, and told her son the legends of Sparda and Thorne.

"So, you're trying to tell me that I am related to two very famous demons, making me entitled to huge amounts of power? Not just any power, but _demonic_ power?" Deacon asked. Sirena nodded. "Why would you keep something like that from me?" Deacon asked.

Sirena sighed trying to hold back tears, "Remember when you were little and you asked me about your father?"

"Yeah…" Deacon answered.

"Well, I think it's time you should know what _really_ happened to him." Sirena said.

Deacon looked up, "What?" Sirena then told him about how she and Vergil met, what he was after, and what eventually became of him.

"So…my whole life was basically built on lies and betrayal." Deacon said sadly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just—" Sirena started.

"YOU JUST WHAT, MOM? Huh? You wanted to protect me? You wanted to keep me from knowing my past? You wanted to keep history from repeating itself? Or was it because you thought I would end up the same way as daddy-dearest? I can't believe you didn't trust me to be smart enough to choose a different path!" Deacon cried.

"I didn't mean to hurt you; I just wanted to protect you." Sirena said through tears.

Deacon then turned his back to his mother and sighed, "I know you did, Mom. I understand why you did what you did. Your intentions were good, but there had to be another way besides lying to me. I need to think. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a minute."

Sirena and Dante nodded. "Okay baby." Sirena choked.

"I love you, Mom." Deacon said.

"I love you too, Deacon." Sirena said as she and Dante both left the room.

Right after they left Deacon slightly laughed and said, "Dad, you'd just better hope that I don't find you and kill you for what you did to our family. I don't care whether or not you've been brainwashed; you still chose power over family, and I will never forgive you for that!"

* * *

A/N: Yea, I know it's kinda short. Again, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and crappy storylines. I just got over a severe case of writer's block. If this chapter doesn't work out, I'll rewrite it and repost it. But, tell me what you think of it as is. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm going to do one more for old time's sake, I do not own Devil May Cry or it's characters. However, I do own Sirena, Deacon, Selene, Thorne, their weapons, and a collage I made of Vergil pictures.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yes, I am alive. I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I really am truly sorry. Just a warning to you, this chapter is going to be chocked full of flashbacks. So beware.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Vylet Lust_. If it weren't for her, this chapter would not exist. THANK YOU! Wow, this story has over 800 hits and Sirena has over 1800 hits. That's amazing. Unfortunately, this one has only eleven reviews. That makes me sad.

Deacon: That just means you suck.

Mrs.JT: Hey watch it, D!

Deacon: Make me!

Mrs.JT: Ok! Hey, guys, in the next chapter, Deacon will face a big monster. Unfortunately, Deacon will get killed because instead of fighting the monster, he was too busy running away and screaming like a little girl!

Deacon: (Gasps) OK, ok, I'll be good.

Mrs.JT: Good boy. Anyway, I want to thank all the people who gave me over 800 hits. Though, could I just have some reviews to go with it? Please? I'll stop these long author's notes if I get some. In fact, I'll shut up right now. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Sirena felt sick. Her heart was beating fast, nausea took over her body, her hands were shaking, and she was hyperventilating. Tears were running down her face as she was sitting with her head bent over. She never meant to hurt her son. She loved him more than life itself. And now he was mad at her, over something she hid from him for his whole life. She knew that this day would come; she just didn't realize that it would come that particular day.

Dante walked over and sat down beside her. "I wonder," she said to him, "why I thought that keeping him from the truth was protecting him. Maybe, I thought that if I told him, he would grow up and leave me. I probably did it for my own selfish purposes."

Dante shook his head, "No, you didn't. You did it because you did not want him ending up like Vergil. You know, evil, uncaring, cold, and hungry for power. You did it because for your son, not for yourself." He then started to stroke her long, red hair.

He felt bad for her. She and Deacon were his only family closest to him. They were the only reason why he worked so hard to make money. He loved them. Sirena was like the sister he never had. He didn't want to see her upset like this.

He remembered the day they first met. It was a long time ago, in front of the Temen-Ni-Gru. She had just taken care of ten demons when they had first spoken to one another.

He slightly chuckled to himself as he recalled that memory. He would have never have guessed that Sirena would someday end up his sister-in-law and the mother of his nephew. "The world is a crazy place." He thought to himself.

* * *

Sirena wondered to herself what Dante could possibly be thinking. Then, she sighed and decided to forget about it. Then, she thought about how it was almost eighteen years since Deacon was born. She thought about how fast those years went by. It seemed like almost yesterday that she was giving birth to him.

…She couldn't believe how nothing had really changed since then.

* * *

Deacon was just wandering around the hallway. He didn't know what to think anymore. He just couldn't believe that all this time, he was being lied to. He also thought about all those times growing up when he didn't have a dad. He remembered a time when he was in kindergarten and everyone was talking about their daddies, when one of his friends asked him about his daddy, he told them he didn't know about his.

He didn't want to think about that anymore. He wanted to focus on happier times.

"Man," Deacon thought to himself, "we've had some good times." Deacon then started to wander around again. He stopped wandering when a dark shadow came from behind him. He then slowly turned around to see what or who it was.

* * *

Dante still couldn't believe how much Sirena changed from the time they first met till now. She went from a snotty little teenager out for revenge and under the spell of puppy love to a beautiful mother who does everything in her power to protect her loved ones. She didn't even look the same anymore.

Her hair was in a feathered style instead of its previous style. However she kept it the same length. The clothing she wore was different too. Instead of black turtlenecks with short sleeves and mini-skirts, she wore a corset style top with a coat with a cape and long flare pants. The only thing that remained the same about Sirena's style was that everything she wore was black.

After an embrace from Dante, Sirena's tears started to dry. Then she started to become ashamed of herself for breaking down like that. She then turned to Dante with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" Dante said.

"Dante, did you ever wonder what would've became of Vergil if he had never been kidnapped as a child? You know, the day your mother died?" Sirena asked.

Dante was taken aback, "Sirena, my mother died because of my father. Remember? He used her as a sacrifice to seal up the Temen-Ni-Gru."

Sirena sighed, "No, I know now that that's not what really happened. Everyone just told me that because they didn't want me to know the truth. I'm not sure why though. But Dante, you can be honest with me now. So please, answer my question."

Dante thought for a minute. What _would_ have happened if Vergil hadn't been kidnapped that day? Perhaps, he would be the way he had once been. Quiet, polite, kind, and loving. Dante had missed the days when they actually got along. He remembered when they would have little sword fights with wooden planks. Then, their mother would call them in when it had gotten too dark to see.

Dante thought some more and replied, "I think he would be the same as he is now, only with more of a heart and not a raging lunatic."

Sirena shrugged and said, "Maybe…" She then got up and said, "I think Deacon has had enough time to cool down. Let's go see where he is."

* * *

Deacon turned around to face a knight with a mask on. The knight was Nelo. "Who the hell are you?" Deacon asked.

"I am the man who's going to eliminate you." Nelo said.

"Is that right? Well, you don't mind if I try and defend myself, do you?" Deacon asked as he took out his sword.

"I don't mind at all. I've always loved a good challenge." Nelo said tauntingly.

"Alright then, prepare to die, you fugly knight." Deacon said as he drew his sword back. Nelo then charged at him with his sword but missed. Deacon had jumped up when Nelo came by. Frustrated, Nelo charged at him again, this time he grabbed Deacon's leg as he was about to jump again. Nelo then swung Deacon by his leg and sent him flying towards the wall.

Before Deacon could hit the wall, he flipped his body so that his feet were facing the wall. As expected, his feet hit the wall and he bounced off and landed on the floor. Then came the sword fighting. Back and forth the swords went, one constantly clanging against the other.

As they were fighting, Deacon couldn't help but feel some sort of weird connection to Nelo. It was as if he knew him from somewhere. He just didn't know where.

Nelo felt another headache coming on. And this time, he saw moving images. Like flashbacks or something…

_A woman with red hair took a deep breath, and said, "Vergil, there's something I need to tell you."_

_The man named Vergil turned to her, "What is it?"_

_The woman started to tremble, "I…we…" She felt sick; she had to tell him that night. It was the perfect moment. She took another deep breath and cleared her thoughts, "Vergil, I'm pregnant…"_

"…_You know, we have to pick out a name sooner or later," she said. Vergil didn't say anything, he just walked towards her. She just sat there on her vanity stool, with her black nightgown on. She turned to look at him._

"_Do you have any ideas?" She asked. Vergil stood next to her and went down on his knees so their heads would be level. He looked into her eyes, and nodded._

"_Well, what are they?" The woman asked. He said nothing. He put his arms around her waist, and his head leaned on her stomach. He could hear a little heartbeat._

"_Deacon if it's a boy. Charity if it's a girl" He said quietly._

_The woman smiled and started to stroke his hair. "Deacon or Charity it is…"_

From a hole in the ceiling, Deacon could hear the howling of a demonic bird. A very large one at that. The bird distracted Deacon and Nelo took this opportunity to stab him.

Deacon screamed in pain and fell on knees. The pain he felt was almost indescribable. It was a sharp pain that moved from his stomach to his chest making it almost impossible to breathe. He saw the amount of blood and fell on his side. He vision started to get blurry, but he could've sworn that he saw his mother take out her sword and start to aggressively fight with Nelo.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?" Sirena cried as she was dueling with Nelo. Nelo didn't respond, he was too busy trying to defeat her. He was tired of her always showing up when he needed to get something done.

Dante then walked in and saw Nelo, "Oh man, not you again. What's the matter, you didn't get enough the first time?" Dante was about to help Sirena when he saw his nephew lying in a small pool of blood.

He slowly walked over to him and went down on his knees so he could get a better look. "Hey D, you okay kiddo?" Dante asked. Deacon couldn't respond, he didn't have the energy. Instead, he slightly moved his hand so Dante could see that he was ok.

Sirena didn't have time to look at her son's condition. She was still too busy fighting Nelo. Then, Nelo's sword suddenly slashed at her hand. This slash caused her fingerless glove to fall off. Not only was her hand visible, but so was her engagement ring.

Sirena then dropped her sword because her hand was in pain. Nelo couldn't help but stare at the ring. Why did he feel like it meant something to him? Then, the voice came back…

…_And if that looking glass gets broke  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat won't pull  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull,_

_And if that cart and bull turn over  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover,_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart,_

_And if that horse and cart fall down  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town…_

…And sure enough, one more flashback came by…

"…_Oh Vergil, it's beautiful! It's not everyday that you see a ring with a blue band with a golden gem. In fact, I never even thought that was a possibility." The woman with red hair said._

"_Do you know why I chose this particular ring?" Vergil asked._

"_Actually no, why did you choose this ring for me?" Asked the woman._

"_The colors represent your eyes; blue with a bit of gold in the center." Vergil said._

"_Oh, well it's lovely." The woman said._

"_Now, will you please answer my question?" Vergil asked._

"_Alright, Vergil, I would love to marry you!" The woman said sincerely "I love you so much!..."_

When the flashback ended, Nelo finally got a clear image of the woman with red hair. She looked identical to – no, it couldn't be…could it?

And with that everything started to add up. Nelo finally figured out why he was getting all of these flashbacks and images.

"That voice, that woman, it all makes sense now." Nelo was too distracted by the voice to protect himself against the next attack. Nelo then kneeled on the floor in pain; Dante had stabbed him.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" Deacon cried.

"Deacon, hush!" Sirena said. Deacon had recovered fast. The trio all got to their feet and left the room as fast as they could.

Nelo however was in immeasurable amounts of pain. It took him some of the strength he had left to lift up his arm. Nevertheless, he reached out and uttered, "Sirena…"


End file.
